


Best Friends

by Thrillhouser



Series: Cheating Stiles Stilinski [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Cheating Stiles Stilinski, Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Top Stiles Stilinski, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrillhouser/pseuds/Thrillhouser
Summary: Scott joins Jordan Parrish as a slut to be fucked behind Derek's back.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Cheating Stiles Stilinski [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053872
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking suggestions on who should be next, after Jordan and Scott. I had trouble getting the characterization down here for Scott, so it'll take a while longer for the next one to get the pieces right.

How high students in Beacon Hills could afford a professional DJ with sound system escaped authorities, but the teenagers remained pleasantly indifferent to the economics of paying top dollar for a DJ, their equipment (in this case, an old school scratch table and LPs as well as top tier speakers, and a generator). Regardless of the bafflement by Beacon Hills PD on the economics of throwing such a lavish party, a party was underway by the lake beach. Throngs of BHHS seniors danced, partied, threw up, hooked up, and got into ill-advised fights or commitments with one another. In other words, stupid, typical high school fun.

The lakeshore area was encircled on most sides with a wooded area north of the town. Cabins and small two lane roads surrounded the lake. At sunrise, in the Martin cabin, the area took on a strange green hue as the woods behind the lake reflected in the pristine lake, untouched by boats at 6AM.

Stiles had arrived at the party in a mood. Derek denied his request to join for a party. While it might have been fun for a 21 year-old with bills to pay and an apartment building to maintain with an erratic uncle averse to work, it was more fun to leave Stiles to his devices. Despite arguments like, “Make fun of Jackson Whittemore and his latest brand of pointlessly flashy car or hair product, goad the Steiner twins to make out through alcohol and transparent dares (they never followed through), hang out with my best friend Scott,” Derek did not bend. His week had been consumed with concerns of the tenants in the family apartment building, and cleaning up whiskey glass rings on his coffee table and cooking messes that his uncle Peter left lying around Derek’s loft.

Scott and Stiles had long been friends, scrawny kids from third grade until high school when Scott had changed significantly in his last two years of high school. Scott has grown from a young, asthmatic teenager to a toned, grown adult with a cleaner haircut and crooked jawline, the changes to Scott had made the young man stand taller, had widened his shoulders, and had breathed confidence into him. Stiles would look down contentedly at his angular and more slight frame.

Pushed right up against a sycamore, slightly off the track and out of sight from the bonfire, Scott and Stiles had stolen away. Rocking his hips against Scott’s, jeans against jeans, hardon against hardon. Stiles bunched Scott’s henley up above his pecs, and enjoyed the fruits of Scott’s hard work. He had put in time at lacrosse, at the gym, and Stiles was appreciative. Stiles loved to reach down and grab fistfuls of Scott’s amazing ass, love to hold onto his thick thighs, and Scott would just moan loudly.

Regardless of how public they fucked, and they loved the danger, Scott never could restrain himself. While Scott and Stiles remained in the dark away from the party lights, Stiles muffled Scott with his mouth, and shoved Scott’s face aside, his hands over Scott’s mouth. The excitement goaded them both along. Just about fifteen feet away, the din of conversations and loud music ramped up the tension and fervor. With every thrust, Stiles admired the ripples in Scott’s ample ass. Pulling Scott’s hair back with one hand, and jerking him off with the other, Stiles guided Scott’s face to look straight towards the party, and the partygoers that couldn’t see the blissed out expression on the tan man’s face. “Mmmf, Scotty, it’s too bad they can’t see how much you enjoy this!”

Scott came up against the tree, his moans muffled by Stiles’ craning forward, capturing his lips. Stiles, too, came hard, pumping once, twice, and falling forward over his friend’s shoulder. When Scott joined the party again, Stiles in tow, with Stiles’ cum leaking down his pant leg. Scott was glad to feel the cool cum creep down his pant leg.

A few months back, while at Lydia’s springtime rager, Scott’s mood was somewhere between drunk and brokenhearted. Stiles had heard the whole story many times over. Allison pulled the rug out from under him, their will-they-won’t-they leaning constantly towards the won’t-they side of the equation. Allison and Scott weren’t opposites, weren’t Sam and Diane or Luke and Lorelai or Buffy and Angel, they were lead singers to competing REO Speedwagon cover bands, all the chemistry and purpose and urgency drained from their relationship. Except to them.

Stiles drank from a mystery cup, emboldened by his own boyfriend’s disappearance from the party - turns out he was doing Scott a solid and driving Allison home, who had herself drank too much red wine. “Who drinks red wine at a party?” Stiles muttered to himself, rightly. That hangover will knock her out of commission for a while.

Though he cringed about this idea, Stiles encouraged Scott to walk upstairs, away from the noise and music of the party to talk over Allison. Sitting next to one another on the upstairs landing, out of sight from interlopers. As Scott listed the “Allison told me”s and the “I thought she was the”s, Stiles nodded and gave perfunctory answers like “that sucks,” “oh man,” and lazy retorts. Eventually, over time, Stiles could hear Scott wind down from his teenage pining and he pitched towards the silly, goofy, loveable mutt that Stiles enjoyed hanging out with. Inching closer, Stiles draped his arm over Scott’s, looking his best friend in his dark brown eyes. “Feeling better Scotty?”

“Yeah a little,” Scott slurred. “It’s just that I can’t...” and then Stiles grabbed his thigh with his free hand. Scott wasn’t sure what was happening, but he leaned into the touch. When Stiles connected their lips, Scott just went with it. He hadn’t had sex in a while, and figured a bit of fun never hurt anyone. The tightness in his pants indicated that he would just lean into it. “But what about Derek?” Scott didn’t care about the answer, didn’t want to know anything more than how he would get off.

Stiles fucked Scott in Lydia’s upstairs bathroom. Scott bounced on Stiles’ cock while he sat on the edge of the tub, and his gut stretcher speared in and out of his while Scott’s arms hooked over his friend’s shoulders. Stiles had full fistfuls of Scott’s full ass in his hands. It hurt so good. Scott loved to show off, show how well he bounced on Stiles’ dick. With his shirt hooked over his shoulders like a makeshift harness. “Scotty, you look so hot bouncing on me, taking me so good.” As the heat built in his stomach, and his balls tightened up, Stiles began to deposit a full, heavy load in Scott’s tight, fat ass. Pulling him down, he craned up and kissed his best friend.

Stiles slipped out of the bathroom while Scott was left to think on the load in his ass, and the pent up load he jerked out of himself while Jackson knocked at the bathroom door impatiently. Furiously jerking off, Scott came all over his pecs, daydreaming about the next time they’d fuck, the bruises on his ass, the stretch of his hole stinging so good, jamming in a few fingers, relishing the sting of his freshly stretched hole. Maybe he should break up with Allison more often.


End file.
